The present invention relates to an aggregate for feeding fuel from a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to an aggregate for feeding fuel from the fuel tank to an internal combustion engine comprising a feed pump formed as a flow pump, the flow pump comprising a rotatable impeller arranged in a pump chamber and a drive member for rotatably driving the impeller about a rotation axis, two opposing walls facing in opposite directions along the rotation axis of the impeller, wherein the impeller has two opposite sides and a peripheral rim of radially exteriorly directed vanes on each side, the vanes being spaced from each other in a circumferential direction, the impeller is provided with a circular arc-shaped groove in each side and the circular arc-shaped grooves extend partially circumferentially around the rotation axis of the impeller at a distance from the rotation axis approximately equal to a distance of the vanes from the rotation axis so that the grooves together with the vanes of the impeller form respective feed ducts, each arc-shaped groove has a beginning and an ending along a circumferential extent thereof in a rotation direction of the impeller and are provided with an inlet opening at its beginning and an outlet opening at its end, the vanes of the impeller have radial outer ends and an outer ring connected to the vanes at the radial outer ends, the impeller has an additional peripheral rim of radially exteriorly directed additional vanes on each side, the additional vanes being spaced from each other in a circumferential direction, the additional vanes of the additional rims together with the opposing walls and/or the annular wall forming at least one flow duct extending circumferentially in an at least partially circular arc-shaped manner around the rotation axis of the impeller, so that a pressure build-up occurs in the rotation direction of the impeller.
This aggregate is described in German Patent Application DE 196 22 560. It has a feed pump formed as a flow pump, whose impeller rotates in a pump chamber and is rotatably driven by a drive device. The pump chamber is bounded in a direction along the rotation axis of the impeller by two opposing walls and by an annular ring in a radial direction relative to the rotation axis. The impeller has a peripheral rim of vanes on its circumference on each of its opposite sides. In both side walls a groove extends circumferentially about the rotation axis over a portion of its circumference spaced from the rotation axis at about the same distance as the vanes are from the rotation axis. Each groove together with the opposing vanes of the impeller form a feed duct. The feed ducts lead from an inlet opening at one end to an outlet opening at their other end. The impeller has an outer ring connected to its vanes at their radially outwardly directed ends. An additional rim of additional radially outwardly directed vanes spaced from each other in a circumferential direction, which form together with the opposing walls and/or with the annular wall of the pump chamber at least one flow duct extending in an at least partially arc-shaped manner about the rotation axis of the impeller, in which a pressure build-up occurs in a rotation direction of the impeller. The foregoing structural features of the flow pump of the aggregate reduce a space of the feed ducts in the space between the outer ring of the impeller and the opposite walls and the annular wall and also the introduction of dirt particles into that space.